Sheila Jensen
"Thanks to Sheila! What a great girl!" ~Karmilla on Sheila helping her go through the auditions Sheila Jensen is the daughter of Kevin Jensen who runs the Jensen dance school. She is friends with Taranee and Luke. She seemed aloof because she was pressured to get into the school by her father, Karmilla's choreographer and Sheila says that she and Karmilla are like sisters. She and Taranee become friends because they both share a passion for dancing. This causes tension with Cornelia and Irma who thought Sheila was a snob. This is further drawn out when Taranee cancels studying with Irma to go to the dance academy with Sheila In Issue 57. Cornelia seems to be on better terms with her as they worked together on the Sheffield centennial party with the others. In Issue 53, Taranee is shown to be jealous when she thinks Sheila and Luke are on a date at the Cobalt Blue concert, but these feelings disappear when she tells Taranee that he had originally wanted to ask her to the concert. In Issue 54, she makes her dad breakfast in bed and apologizes for being moody about settling in Heatherfield. At the end of Issue 62, she is seen smiling at her father teaching Ms. Knickerbocker to dance. In Issue 63 she helps Karmilla sort through her auditions. She comments on how mean Irma is being at the party (under Erin's mind-control) in Issue 67. In Issue 69, she is seen talking to Luke about how she is nervous about her audition for the Green Grass video. After Taranee gets rejected for the part, she and Luke try to comfort her, but she brushes them off since they got chosen for the part. Taranee continues to be jealous and when she rejects Sheila's idea about how to help Martin win the election, Sheila is hurt and runs off. Later at the dance studio, she and Luke try to encourage Taranee as she practices, but are called away to practice the Green Grass video. When Taranee's dance partner is injured, Sheila sets up Luke to dance with her and for them to date. Irma apologizes for not liking her after she helped Martin and the two become friends. She unintentionally spills the beans on how Joel was the one to get Irma the signed CD and thinks that the "mystery girl" and him will make a great couple. In Issue 74, she is seen arm in arm with Karmilla. She, Taranee and Luke were selected to open the concert with a dance number. All three express their awe at this. She arranges for Irma to meet Karmilla. Appears in: *Issue 048: New Horizons *Issue 049: Between Dreams and Reality *Issue 053: A Whole New Song *Issue 054: One More Hug *Issue 057: The Isle Of Enchantment *Issue 062: The Final Chapter *Issue 063: Arrival and Departure *Issue 067: On Your Side *Issue 069: New Frontiers *Issue 072: The Green Ray (cameo) *Issue 074: Whisked Away *Issue 075: As You Were, You Are Now Gallery File:Sheila and karmilla.jpg File:Sheila and taranee umbrella full body.JPG File:Sheila breakfast in bed.jpg File:Shelia concert fadeout full resolution.jpg File:Sheila walks away leather jacket.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield